This invention relates to a valve for filling a liquefied gas container by means of a recharging tank equipped with a cylindrical filling neck, the valve including at least a stationary part, a mobile part mounted to slide in an axial chamber of the stationery part and a fluid-tight seal, the axial chamber communicating with an opening on an outside face of the stationary part. The valve includes two passages, one being a passage for refilling the liquefied gas and the other an escape or vent passage to join the inside of the container in communication with the outside. The valve is intended to be activated by the introduction of the filling neck into the axial chamber to move the mobile part and the seal against the action of a spring from a closed position, where the seal is in contact with the stationary part and the mobile part so as to block the two passages, to a filling position where the seal is in contact with the stationary part and the filling neck to open the two passages.
A valve of this type, intended particularly to equip a gas lighter, is described in Swiss Patent No. 355,167 which discloses a seal consisting of an O-ring housed in a groove of the stationary part opposite the opening of the escape passage.
Valves of this type are normally equipped with a cover of plug which must be removed to allow filling. Experience shows that this plug is often lost through use. Moreover, this plug is generally screwed on, which complicates the filling operation. Less often, the plug is introduced with friction into the opening and in this case, it is of a relatively complicated manufacture, because if it is desired that it be flush with the face of the container which is equipped with the valve, it must exhibit a retractable element that can be extended to allow its removal, when filling must be done.
This invention has as its object to eliminate the risk of losing the plug while making possible the closing of the opening for filling by an element constituting a portion of the face of the container which is equipped with the valve, when this latter is in a closed position.